legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hedorah
Hedorah (ヘドラ Hedora?) is an alien pollution Titan that first appear in Dagahra (2018) as the second villain that team up with Ebirah. Name Hedorah was named for hedoro, the Japanese word for mud. This is especially befitting, due to most of Hedorah's attacks involving releasing acid-rich dirt at his opponent. Design Appearance In his first form, Hedorah looks like a tadpole with cables coming out of it then his Aquatic form, it resembled a quadrupedal reptile. Its third form was like a flying saucer, and its final form took on a humanoid shape. Hedorah's forms all share multiple common characteristics - all have green, kelp-like surfaces and large, yellow eyes with red irises. These eyes are positioned so that they blink sideways. Portrayed Hedorah is portrayed by CGI Roar Hedorah has a bunch of screeches and hissing sounds but he also sounds like when he first appear in Toho's Godzilla vs Hedorah. Personality Hedorah seems to be primarily driven by instinct and the will to survive, and the horrific death and destruction he causes are mostly derived from his bizarre biological properties rather than any true malice. However, he does demonstrate aggression and awareness in his encounters with Dagahra. Origins No one knows where Hedorah came from but people think he woke when Godzilla was battling other titans or kaiju that looked like him in Godzilla: The Zilla Battle. History Dagahra (2018) Hedorah first appear in his Aquatic Form when he was about to attack a Monarch boat but then was scared off by Dagahra and flew away in his flying form. After that, he met Ebirah and they started to destroy a island until Dagahra came back and fought them both. After Dagahra pinned Hedorah into a building, he fought Ebirah and killed him off real quick before Dagahra picked up Hedorah and they flew high in the sky until Hedorah cut both of Dagahra wings and they fell down to their deaths. New clips saids that Hedorah may still be alive but sources are unsure. Abilities Acidic properties Hedorah's primary form of attack was by squirting chunks of its own acidic body at its opponent. Eye Laser It could also fire a red laser beam from its eye, capable of setting objects on fire and burning the flesh off any opponent it strikes. Sludge attacks Hedorah is shown to also be able to release massive quantities of sludge and dirt without this affecting his size in any way. Strong defenses Hedorah has strong defenses. Tearing into Hedorah's body proved to be ineffective as well, and it resulted in the flesh on Dagahra's hand dissolving all the way down to the bone, as Hedorah's blood alone is very toxic. Only his eyes are known to be affected by his own liquid sludge, and when he bleeds over one of his eyes, he has to shut the eyes to prevent it from being damaged. Strength and Combat Hedorah has strong attacks, even if he teamed up with other titan or not. Weaknesses Unknown It's unknown if Hedorah has any weaknesses or not. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer